the inhumanity of love
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Koharu and Hitouji are fighting again, Chitose and Shiraishi are cute, and Kenya likes Zaizen despite the bitchiness. AKA  an average day in the lives of Shitenhouji's high schoolers.


It was hard to miss when Koharu and Hitouji were fighting. "Seriously guys it's been how many years since you hooked up?" Kenya waved his chopsticks in the air before stabbing at his lunch. "Since middle school right? Haven't you learned that cheating doesn't pay?"

"I'm not cheating," Koharu whined from where his face was planted on the lunch table. "I'm just looking!"

"Same thing dude." Chitose reached over Koharu's limp form to steal an umeboshi from Shiraishi's lunch. "You know how Hitouji reacts to that."

"I can't help it." Koharu turned to face Chitose, ignoring the kissy faces he was making at Shiraishi. "If only our little Hikaru didn't grow up so cute!"

"…" Kenya debated hitting Koharu on the head with his chopsticks, but he really didn't want to catch whatever disease it was Koharu had. Snagging the book from his bag Kenya leaned over and whacked Koharu hard enough to kill a few brain cells. Some times corporal punishment was the only way to go.

"Owwwwwwwwww." Koharu finally removed his head from the lunch table to pout at Kenya. "Kenya! Y-" Whatever else Koharu had been about to say was halted by the almost tactile wave of cold air left in Hitouji's wake as he passed by. Koharu blinked before jumping off of the bench and hurrying after him. "Yuuji! Forgive me! You know you're the only one for me!" The rest of Koharu's pleading was cut off when the lunch doors closed behind them.

"Some days those two are impossible." Shiraishi muttered as he bit into a croquette recently stolen from Chitose's lunchbox. "Maybe we should hire them a full time relationship counselor."

"Wouldn't work." Kenya checked to make sure Koharu hadn't left a grease mark or something on his book; he'd borrowed it from Zaizen after all, before tucking it back into his bag. "They'd just drive the poor guy mad." Watching Chitose and Shiraishi fight with chopsticks over the last bits of their lunch Kenya gagged. "Would you two just kiss or something? It's not like it's not obvious to everyone." Huffing Kenya stood up and swung his bag onto his shoulder before stalking off the direction Koharu and Hitouji had gone.

"Hmm, has he seemed uptight to you lately?" Shiraishi clacked his chopsticks against Chitose's as they sparred for the last fishcake.

"Zaizen's probably holding out for a commitment, or something, he seems the type."

--

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuujiiiiiiii…." The wails of Koharu preceded his and Hitouji's appearance, giving anyone who had been in the hallways time to scatter. "Yuuji I'm sorry, forgive me!"

Hitouji gave up stomping away in the middle of the science hallway, instead turning to give Koharu a deadly glare. Koharu had, over the years, developed an immunity to them though, and returned Hitouji's glares with pleading puppy eyes.

"No. I'm mad at you." Huffing Hitouji turned his glare away from Koharu. Koharu knew that puppy eyes were his weakness, that's why he insisted on pulling them out whenever they had a fight. Koharu also liked to pull out all sorts of public displays of affection when they were fighting, just because he knew they made Hitouji melt.

"But I didn't do anything…" Koharu sniffled and Hitouji twitched. He was probably giving him big teary eyes now too. "And Kenya hit me Yuuji. With a book."

Snorting Yuuji couldn't help a small worried glance at Koharu and damn, now he couldn't look away. Koharu was even pouting. "You deserved it." Grumpily Hitouji handed his books over. "Carry those for me and maybe I'll consider not being mad."

"Anything for you Yuuji! !" Koharu blew a kiss at him and Hitouji had to turn around and stalk off so as not to end up blushing.

Stupid Koharu. If he could keep his eyes off of other guys then Hitouji wouldn't end up upset like this!

--

Zaizen glanced around the library before carefully propping up the thick book he was supposed to be reading. Folding his arms over the hard wood table Zaizen rested his head. The librarians rarely checked this section, and they'd already come by once to look in on him. Most of them considered Zaizen a good kid, though there were several who thought Zaizen was obviously a punk because of his earrings. Those librarians weren't on duty today though. Closing his eyes Zaizen prepared himself for a quick nap before heading home for dinner.

"Yo! Zaizen!"

Jumping guiltily Zaizen blinked rapidly to attempt to wake up. Kenya ruffled his hair before taking a seat at Zaizen's book covered table.

"Napping in the library's a bad idea Hikaru." Kenya flipped through a few of the books on the table as he talked. "Someone could see."

"You're the only one who came back here so far, senpai." Zaizen checked his watch. He'd had ten minutes of dozing before Kenya had woken him up; now Zaizen was going to spend the entire conversation with Kenya half awake. "Did you want something?"

"You thought about what I asked you about?" Kenya picked up Zaizen's pen and started twirling it. "You know, last week."

Zaizen blinked in confusion before shaking his head. "You mean when you asked me out senpai?" Zaizen felt vaguely amused when spots of red appeared on Kenya's cheeks. "I've thought about it."

Kenya never had much patience when it came to relationships, or to things he wanted, and he really did want both Zaizen and a relationship. Grumbling a bit Kenya set down the pen he'd been playing with before staring at Zaizen. "And?"

"…hmph." Zaizen set his head down on his arms again. "Ask me after my nap."

"Fucking brat." Kenya muttered, but his lips twitched up in a small smile. He liked Zaizen's bitchiness after all.


End file.
